powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch Witchery
Stitch Witchery is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers Turbo. Synopsis Ashley's jacket becomes Angel Grove's latest fashion trend, and thanks to Divatox, they make the wearer evil. Blue Senturion and the other Rangers put on five of the jackets and start causing trouble, and it's up to Ashley to stop them. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull, back to being humans but invisible, cause mischief around Angel Grove. Plot Ashley's attempt to sew a new jacket in Design class has her frustrated, but Cassie seems to be more interested in the tacky plaid jacket she's currently wearing. A fashion designer named Delisha Ennivel is also interested and convinces Ashley to sell her the design, though Ashley is unaware that Delisha is one of Divatox's monsters in disguise. Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull are invisible as a side-effect from being turned back to humans after all their monkey misadventures, and are now exploiting it by stealing food from picnickers on the beach. Piranhatrons mass-produce the jacket and apply potions to the fabric in order to instill anger in whoever wears them, plus chocolate to make them irresistible to the consumer public. While Bulk and Skull are turning their invisibility into a magic act for money, everybody on the beach is furiously buying the jackets and becoming utter jerks towards each other. T.J., Cassie, Carlos, and Justin are unable to resist the fashion craze and its power over them. With the Rangers out of the way, Divatox sets her sights on the Angel Grove museum, where valuable gemstones are being delivered. The only one available to stop the looting is Ashley, who manipulates Elgar into locking himself and Rygog out of the delivery bay. Delisha then tricks the Blue Senturion into wearing a jacket. Unable to fight the Blue Senturion alone, Ashley attempts to con her fellow Rangers out of their jackets. Fortunately, the spell vanishes once the jackets come off, and the Rangers morph into action. The Blue Senturion summons his Robo Racer (which also gets its own jacket), forcing the Rangers to fight their friend in the Turbo Megazord. After T.J. gets into the Robo Racer and removes the jacket, the Blue Senturion comes to his senses and helps the Rangers destroy a freshly-enlarged Delisha. At the Juice Bar, Ashley is told what everybody really thinks of her jacket, which disappoints her but comes as a relief. Nearby, Bulk and Skull are stealing more food from the customers, but their fun ends when they turn visible again. Lt. Stone is happy to see the two, noting how they seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth for a while. Bulk tries to explain by saying the two were 'monkeying around'. Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *David Walsh as Blue Senturion (voice) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Carol Hoyt as Divatox & Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Forbes Riley as Delisha Ennivel (voice) Errors *When Bulk and Skull are performing their magic show, part of Bulk's arm is seen, even though they're both invisible. More than likely a simple production error. *After Delisha's multicolored cloth tentacles electrocute Robo Racer, a shot of the Rangers in the Turbo Megazord is shown as if they were being attacked instead. *Despite that he’s no longer a cop, Gregg Bullock is still credited as “Lt. Stone” in the opening credits. Notes *Jason David Frank, Johnny Yong Bosch, Catherine Sutherland and Nakia Burrise have all been removed from the opening credits and replaced with Selwyn Ward, Roger Velasco, Patricia Ja Lee and Tracy Lynn Cruz, respectively. *Unlike the previous opening, each Ranger is shown in civilian attire along with a few boxes that depict them morphed and making karate poses. *First episode since season 2's "Beauty and the Beast" that Tommy isn't a regular, and the first episode since season 3's "Along Came a Spider" that he didn't appear. *Paul Schrier and Jason Narvy have been restored to the opening credits. Besides, Bulk and Skull recover their human form. They were seen as human last time in "Shift Into Turbo Part I" and only interacted with the old Turbo Rangers when they were monkeys. *The morphing sequence from this episode onwards is far shorter, with the Rangers no longer calling out the name of their Turbozord (marking the first time the Rangers haven't called something out during the morph, something that will continue throughout the series). All the morphs also take the same amount of time, with the helmet forming and Justin's size alteration both receiving far less exposure. *This is the first episode to use eyecatches before and after commercial breaks. Though eyecatches have been used in almost every Super Sentai series to date, Turbo is currently the only Power Rangers series to utilize them. *During the Zord battle against the Robo Racer, a lot of footage of the monster assembling the missile which gace the Zord it's jacket was cut. This is mainly because of the presence of Instructor Ritchihiker /General Havoc who hasn't been introduced yet. **He was introduced in the episode that this steals footage from. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Turbo Category:Episode